


Aspirations3-Discovery and Acceptance

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River and Jayne start thier relationship, everyone has to deal with it





	Aspirations3-Discovery and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Aspirations3-Discovery and Acceptance

## Aspirations3-Discovery and Acceptance

### by deementedb

Aspirations3-discovery and acceptance 

Pairing River/Jayne   
Rating R-NC17 not really sure some swearing, some sexual situations Feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking Spoilers: all episodes aired  
Notes: River gets what she wants, everyone knows about her relationship with Jayne, they just don't know everything 

"Zoe, I'm on it. Tell Mal I'll be there soon." Jayne said 

Zoe looked around "I asked what was going on in here. What was River doing in here?" 

Inspiration hit Jayne, he turned around in the pilot's chair to look at Zoe "Look Zoe, River was only trying to help. I got everything back in order. Don't get the kid in trouble. Ya know how she looks up ta Mal; It'd get her all riled up if Mal was angry with her. No harm done." 

Zoe studied Jayne. "You sure everything's back in order? Since when do you run interference for River? Not your way Jayne." 

He tried to make light of the situation. "Hey, don't want our best cook benched, I'll have to take over and no one wants that. Specially me." 

Zoe couldn't pinpoint anything wrong. "Yeah, well we got a job to get ready for, no time to be messing around. Hurry up and finish in here then report to the Captain." 

After Zoe left, Jayne hurried to make up the lost time, constantly thinking of what had nearly happened in the shuttle. He didn't see River the rest of that night. 

The next day Jayne and Mal took the spare shuttle to pick up their go-between, an older woman by the name of Allsen. She would stay on Serenity till the job was complete. She had been indentured along with their client Griggs. When she was no longer of any use she had been set free. Griggs was supposed to finish paying his debt soon after, they planned to spend their lives together, the time came but Griggs was not released. The couple knew that was a possibility and planned for it. They had no money to offer but information on the stolen money that was safeguarded by Griggs. Allsen had detailed maps, workers uniforms, schedules, and routines. They set up in the mess going over the plan till Mal felt comfortable. They would leave in a few hours, enough time to land on the planet and get in place. Mal, Zoe and Jayne were dressed in their uniforms ready to go. Mal gave last minute instructions to Wash. River came running into the shuttle, Simon on her heels. 

"I don't have time for this." Mal shot an angry look at Simon. 

"NO, No can't go, Captain daddy, wrong, trapped rats, wrong numbers." She yelled. 

Simon held her by the waist trying to pull her out. "I'm sorry Mal, I don't know what brought this on." 

Zoe smirked as she caught Mal's eye "Captain daddy?" "Zoe." Mal warned. 

"Safe not safe, I know. Bad safe not safe. Jayne...." River pleaded. 

Mal signaled for Simon to get her out of there. "Mal, wait." Jayne blocked the exit. "Can we afford not to listen? considerin." 

Mal threw his hands up, looking at River he pointed his finger at her "Fine, make it fast, make it simple. No riddles" 

"Not enough data, numbers wrong, Safe not safe. I don't know why." She shook her head "but I know." 

Mal looked worried but had no choice, they needed the money badly and he was determined to go. "We'll be careful, but we're going." Mal looked over and saw Zoe and Jayne a little hesitant. 

River snatched Simon's notebook and pen from his pocket, she wrote on two pieces of paper, handing one to Jayne and the other to Mal. "We really need to talk when you get back" she told Mal. She left the shuttle handing Simon his things back. Simon shrugged at Mal, unable to explain her behavior again. 

A few hours later River called Simon into their rooms, "We need to have a serious talk." She explained. 

Kaylee went to find Simon and River, dinner was ready. She was about to knock on their door when she heard shouting and something breaking as it hit the wall. A moment later a tearful River barged out of the room cursing, she passed Kaylee without a glance, running off. Kaylee was shocked; when she heard Simon also yelling curses at his departed sister she stuck her head in the room. "Simon?" she called, finding him in the far end of the room still cursing and hitting his head against the wall. 

She ran to him "Simon, what's going on?" 

He pulled away from her. "I'm going to kill him, one way or another. He's a dead man." He shouted. "How could he? She's too young. That bastard." 

"What? Who ya talking about? Kaylee tried to calm him down. "Tell me Simon what's goin on? Someone hurt River?" She couldn't understand his rantings. 

He ignored her and rushed from the room. Kaylee followed him to Jayne's bunk, he tried the hatch but it was locked. 

"River! Open up, I know you're in there." Simon shouted while banging on the hatch with his fist. 

"Simon, she can't be in there Jayne always locks his door, ya know the weapons are in there." Kaylee tried to explain. 

Simon looked even more alarmed by what she said. "River! Get out here this minute." He shouted. 

Wash came around the corner, drawn by the shouting. "What the heck is going on around here?" he asked. 

Kaylee replied, "I don't know, Simon's upset with River or about River, Don't know why. He thinks she's in Jayne's room." 

Wash tried talking to Simon "Doc, she ain't in there, less she can pick locks." 

Simon stopped banging on the door. Kaylee and Wash looked at each other. 

Wash swore, "She can pick locks? She's in there with all Jayne's stuff? This is bad, This is very bad." Wash looked at the locked door. "Can you pick locks Doc?" 

Simon's protective instinct overpowered his anger. "Of coarse not, I'm sorry, I'm sure she isn't in there. She could be anywhere. I...I'm sorry" Simon left heading back to his room. Kaylee went after him but he insisted he wanted to be left alone. 

Back in the mess Kaylee and Wash tried to fill in the other crew as to what was going on. 

Inara was a little alarmed. "I don't believe those two have ever had a serious argument since they've been on board." She stated. 

Book knew what the argument was probably about. He tried to diffuse interest. "River hasn't been in the position to have a real disagreement before. I suspect she is just asserting herself. Simon may not have realized how well she's been doing lately, he is used to making all her decisions. She probably resents being treated like a child." 

Kaylee agreed. "My older brothers were always tryin to protect me, it made me mad a lot. Guess that would make sense cept he seemed like he was mad at someone else." 

Book suggested the girls look for River while he checked on Simon. 

Book knocked before walking into Simon's room. He found him sitting on the bed in River's room, holding a t-shirt in one hand and a box in the other. 

Book approached him "Simon, I heard what happened with River, would you like to talk about it?" 

Simon looked up. The anger had been replaced by sadness, tears had streaked his face. "How could I have missed it? It's totally unacceptable. I feel so foolish, so blind to what's been happening under my nose." 

Book placed his hand on Simon's shoulder "Is it really so dire? Siblings often butt heads; perhaps you need to give her some independence. You've done wonderful work, you should be proud at how well she's improved." 

Simon looked at Book "Do you know what she's been doing? Looking back I see what's been going on in her head. I thought she just wanted to help, wanted to be part of the crew, the cooking, the target, following you and Jayne around, bringing you drinks. It was never about fitting in, never had anything to do with you. It was him. That... that ignorant man-ape. He's been leading her on." 

Book frowned "No. No you can't honestly believe that Simon." 

Simon interrupted "You know what we argued about? My beautiful, bright, sister, a girl who in other circumstances could conceivably have been anything she wanted, could achieve anything she chose. She chooses him, Jayne. She says she needs to be with him. She's a child, has no experience with boys, but wants that man. She told me in no uncertain terms what she would do if I tried to interfere, How can I not?" 

The Shepard took the shirt and box from Simon "I'm so sorry about this, but nothings come of this, has it? I mean I knew she had a crush..." 

Simon was stunned "You knew? Why wouldn't you say something to me? 

"I wanted to, Jayne came to me for advice, asked me not to reveal what he said, but well I know from him that the Captain asked him to stay away from River, he saw her interest was not appropriate. Jayne assured me he would make River see that. He was concerned the Captain would overreact over some of her actions." He lifted the shirt and box of pills to make his point. 

"My God, you know about that too? She told me Jayne was not to blame, told me she drugged him and broke into his room. I never thought anything like this could happen. She said she needed him; needed to be near him, touch him. I assume he didn't talk to her or never intended to. She seems to think he feels the same for her. Did he tell you different?" Simon asked 

Book looked alarmed. "She said he returned her affections? He never even hinted that that was the case. His attitude towards her has changed considerately since she's been feeling better. He seems a little in awe of how quickly she has changed, but so have we all. Perhaps we should wait for Jayne to return and hear his side. This could be completely one sided on her part." 

Simon conceded, what else could they do now. "That should be any time now." 

Two hours later they still had not found River, the rest of the crew had gathered in the bridge, the shuttle had not returned as planned. Book and Wash went over their options, trying to prepare for the best plan if need be. Their passenger, Allsen was frantic, constantly coming up with new scenarios of what went wrong, alarming Kaylee and Inara who were pushing to go after the shuttle. Simon stood quietly watching from the doorway. They had decided to follow the path of the shuttle; Wash went to raid his wife's arsenal before they left. 

River came into the corridor before he went into his room. "No need to go. All is right. They will be back soon." 

Wash was already on edge, his wife was late from a deal and he was in charge. "River! You think? Any chance you can define 'soon'?" 

River cocked her head as if listening to some voice only she could hear "Need to run, soon. Go wait." She pointed towards the bridge. 

Wash was baffled "Run? Stay? Which one?" She pushed him back towards the bridge. 

Simon ran to her "River where have you been?" 

Wash looked at the others "River says we should run or stay, I'm not sure." 

Just then they heard Mal's voice on the communicator, Wash made his way through the others to answer him. When he was through he announced "Okay, they're back in 15, Kaylee, engine room, we're gonna have to push it." 

"I'll be ready." Kaylee said as she ran off to the engine room, Wash cleared the rest of the crew who went to the mess to wait for the shuttle. Simon tried to steer River away from the others but she brushed him off. 

They heard Wash announcing they were going, signaling the return of the shuttle. The crew along with Allsen went to greet it. The shuttle door opened, Mal, Zoe, Griggs came out followed by a jubilant Jayne who was grinning from ear to ear. "We are rich," he shouted. 

Mal had a smile on as he talked to his crew "Ran into a hitch, as usual, but our resident genius saved us." 

He went over to River planting a peck on her head. "Owe you one, girl," he told her, 

She smiled at him "Plan to collect very soon, Captain." 

Jayne smiled at her, holding her eye's in silent communication. Simon saw the look and went to confront Jayne. River stopped him, nearly growling at him "Back off Simon, time to trust in me." Simon left unnoticed as the Captain herded the crew towards the mess. 

When they were safely away, passengers settled in a room, the crew minus Simon sat around the table. Mal and Zoe told the crew how the job went well until they unknowingly tripped an alarm locking them in. Mal looked over at River, who was sitting close to Jayne. He told them how the numbers on the note River had given him unlocked the vault they were locked in. Mal noticed as he told his story how Jayne and River kept sneaking looks at each other that bothered him. 

"Yeah, woulda been trapped, just waiting for the guards to come get us. Never woulda figured out that combo, ten numbers and all. Anything going on I should know about?" 

Book, Kaylee, and Wash looked away from him nervously. Inara tried to explain. "A small squabble..." 

River stood "Captain, We need to talk." Jayne pulled on her arm whispering "No." She pulled her arm free. "Now please, alone." 

Only River would meet his eyes as he looked around the table for an explanation. He smiled at River but there was no mistaking his anger, though controlled. 

"You don't order your Captain around, obviously somethin been goin on around here, everyone seems to know somethin." 

River went to his side "Sorry, Captain I didn't mean...it's important." Her eye's begged him. 

Mal was now beyond curious, especially since he just noticed that Simon wasn't around. He excused them and led River to his bunk. After she was seated, he asked, "What's so important? What has been happenin around here, wasn't gone that long." 

She looked him straight in the eye, "Well Captain, guess what it boils down to is I want to court, to be courted." 

Of all the things that had been going through Mal's mind this had not even crossed it. He was surprised "Excuse me? Did you say.." 

"Simon and I had the squabble, he doesn't like the idea, but I know what I want. I want to, you know date." She explained. Mal was a little angry that he had to deal with this, he wasn't her father, yet he hadn't forgotten that she had called him Captain daddy before they left, apparently Simon was not having any luck discouraging her. 

"River, sweetie, Date? You're a fugitive remember? Can't have ya walkin around most planets we stop at, what now you wanta go to mixers? Is this what is so gorram important. You know it is impossible. " Mal was beyond flustered having to have this talk with her. 

"No, I don't know how to explain this right. I want you to know I've done some things lately that I know you will think are wrong, but I had no choice and I had my reasons. I'm going to be 18 soon, I want to make some of my own decisions, I want to be heard. I am better now, I am myself, but Simon doesn't recognize me." 

Mal interrupted. "I'm not really following this, these wrong things you've done, should I be worried?" 

"Depends" River, replied, "I helped you, I've helped everyone. I want to keep on helping. You said you owed me, I'm here to ask a favor as payment." 

"Uh-huh, you want to date, be courted. You ain't suggestin we take on more crew or snatch some boy for you, cause I think I'm being reasonable bout wantin to keep a low profile." 

River laughed out right, making Mal uneasy. She said, "Captain, I want to let you know if my favor is granted, I will be the perfect crew member. I can help you plan crime, safe crime. I can learn to fly like Wash, fix the engine like Kaylee. If and when you trust me enough I can use any weapon better than Zoe, Jayne or you." 

Mal's stomach was souring; he felt the hair on the back of his neck standing at attention. "Is there an implied threat here, cause help or no help, I don't see you in being in that position." He chastised himself for feeling threatened by a teenager. 

River quickly said "No, no threats. Just asking permission or rather you don't interfere with my relationship with Jayne." 

Mal was floored."Huh? What? Jayne? Since when have you had a relationship with Jayne? I mean when? " He suddenly felt like sitting down, he went from stunned to angry in moments. "That dirty son of a bitch, those wrong things you done were his ideas weren't they?" He didn't wait for her answer but stood and headed for the hatch of his room. 

River jumped in front of him "No. Stop. All my idea, he didn't know." 

"Didn't know? Didn't know what?" Mal asked angrily 

River answered weakly "Didn't know we were supposed to be together, I had to show him. I didn't explain right. It's hard for me to say how important this is to me. Can we start over?" She sat back down determined to get what she wanted. 

An hour later River left bubbly with glee, she ran to her room trying to tamp down the happiness she felt. "Simon?" She found him sitting in the dark "Simon, Captain would like a word with you." 

Simon wouldn't look at her; he could hear the joy in her voice "What did you tell him? He asked gruffly 

"What I told you, well without the threats, didn't mention my night excursions in detail. You tell him whatever you like, he made a deal with me. Rules to follow. I want to be happy; I want us to be happy. You shouldn't, don't have to hold back with Kaylee. Be happy Simon, be happy for me. This could be our home. Home Simon." 

Simon went to her, caressing her hair "Please, Please be careful Mei-Mei" he whispered. 

She smiled at him "Time for worry is over now Simon, I can take care of myself, plus I have you and the Captain looking out for me." 

River waited till Simon was out of sight before running to Jayne's room. She knocked lightly and the hatch opened, she hurried down. Jayne looked at her beaming face. She wasn't who he expected. 

"River?" He asked without saying more. 

She jumped up and down. "Told you I could fix it. Told Captain, Told Simon." She came up to him, running her hands up his arms. 

Jayne was worried. "What exactly did you tell them?" he held on to her hands trying to get her attention. 

"We have the Captain's permission to court," She giggled at the word "If you want, I want. I need." She pressed herself close to him waiting for his answer. 

Jayne was skeptive "Mal approved? Hard to believe, an it didn't look like Simon was too approvin." 

River pulled her hands from his, reaching up to clasp them around his neck. "Talk later. Wasting time, there are Rules." Jayne hesitated but saw the wanton look in her eyes. He lifted her to him crushing her lips with his, she immediately deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between his eager lips, he couldn't believe how sweet she tasted, how willing she was to throw herself into his arms with no or little abandon. Her fearlessness excited him, he held her easily, pressing his arms tighter as their kiss grew in passion, he couldn't believe this small woman could produce so much heat in him. He pressed her against the wall of his room, her legs circled him, he barely stopped himself from grinding into her, instead he pushed his hardness into her. She gasped, breaking the kiss, her eyes showed only yearning as she tightened her legs around him. She rubbed her soft cheek against the stubble of his beard before sucking his bottom lip between hers before she started kissing him again with fervor. Jayne's resolve was near gone but he realized that they needed to have some control when they were alone since she obviously was going at full speed. He broke from their frantic kissing panting her name 

"River" he begged, for her to continue or stop he wasn't sure. 

She slid from his arms; taking his hand she pulled him towards his bed. "I know," she whispered. "Rules, no ruttin, no interlocking parts. Can touch, kiss, other things. Show me, make me fly." 

She shamelessly pulled her loose dress off over her head, throwing it to the floor. Wearing only panties she pushed him till he sat on his bed. 

"Oh God, I'm going to that special Hell" He stared at her milky skin, her long dark hair partially covering her firm breasts. She tugged on his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. 

Smiling she said "Not Hell, Heaven. Skin on skin, hot, friction, show me." She bent nuzzling into his neck, her long hair tickling his skin; her breathing was ragged, her hands roaming his arms and chest. She brought her lips to his again, seating herself in his lap. His arms going around her as he again marveled at her ardor, he silently warned himself to be gentle. He fell back onto his bed bringing her with him, side by side their hands exploring, River pressed into him moaning his name. He carefully pushed her back till she lay flat, holding her down softly. 

"You are a beauty, an got a hunger like mine, see it in your eye's. Don't know what they are and right now don't want to, but you said we have Rules. Can't break em all on the first night." 

He gently brushed her lips with his tracing her lips with his tongue. "So sweet" he whispered before kissing her harder. She pulled his hand from her cheek and placed it on her breast. Jayne chuckled "Damn, you are so..." His kisses were sensual, slower, deeper as he cupped her breast, teasing the puckered nipple with his thumb. She moaned in his mouth, a hand again touching, gliding, sometimes soft, sometimes clutching at him. Jayne broke from her mouth when her hand started stroking his stiff member through his pants. He growled her name, looking into her glazed eyes before he buried his head in her neck, he nipped at her lightly, dragging his rough beard over her bare shoulder, soothing the skin with licks and kisses. She tried to pull closer to him, to establish more contact. When she tried to unbutton his pants, Jayne stopped her. 

"Girl, you are straight out askin for trouble." She nodded, smiling "I so am" He closed his eye's telling himself what could happen if anyone found them in here like this. 

Sighing he pushed her from him "Get dressed, someone bound ta be looking for you soon" She pouted but rolled from the bed, pulled her dress quickly over her head. Hands on her hips she asked him "Aren't you getting up?" Jayne shook his head, she had been left wanting, he could tell, yet she stood there, tousled hair, lips swollen from kissing, glowing from bliss. 

"Coward" She teased him. 

"Yeah, maybe, I think I can wait till tomorrow for the fallout. Sides don't think I'll make too many points walkin around with this." He pointed at the bulge in his pants. 

She looked longingly at him for a moment "Well if it helps I'm impressed." 

He laughed "It don't help right now." 

She sighed. "Night Jayne" He threw his pillow at her 

" Hey wait, cmere, don't I even get a good night kiss?" He called to her. 

She went to him, bending over, tenting his face with her hair, it brushed over him, tickling his nose, making him smile. She gave him a quick kiss, when she stood, he caught her arm "Ya know, I never did thank you, for savin our butts out there on that job." 

Her smile sent a strange pang through his heart "I've been well compensated" she said. 

Jayne asked, "Mal give you a cut, hell least he could do." 

She shook her head "Didn't say anything about money, asked for a favor though." 

He looked at her amazed. "That how you got him to agree to...to..." 

"Our courting" she finished for him. 

"Yeah, the courting, the show you say, what should I do, I mean, the Rules, what can I do.?" He asked. 

Her grin was wicked "Anything I want you to, but in front of other people, you can hold my hand, kiss my cheek sometimes, don't be too bold." She shook her finger at him, "Wouldn't want to corrupt my innocence." 

Jayne laughed, "Yeah, maybe I should worry about mine" 

" Don't laugh, everyone wins here. I am going to be a great asset to this crew." She blew him a kiss and climbed out of his room. 

Sitting in Mal's quarters, Simon was both angry and a little relieved. He was angry that Mal had given permission to River to continue her obsession with Jayne, that it was an obsession he had no doubt. He was relieved that Mal seemed to be on his side about how far this would go. Mal had filled Simon in on some of the things he and River had agreed on. The Rules. Which to Simon's great relief included no sex, at least until her 18th birthday. Both men agreed that Jayne would not be able to maintain a relationship that was basically chaste. Mal promised to make it clear to Jayne his limitations and the consequences of breaking any of the rules. He told Simon the promises and implied threats River had made and his concern that an alliance of strength and mind that the couple could achieve would be hard to control. He told Simon that River had pledged her loyalty to Mal, over Jayne and that any sign of treason on her part would mean certain expulsion for her and Simon. Mal told Simon about Jayne's part in their near capture on Ariel, he told him he had known about it and that he knew that River knew about it. He told Simon how River had told him that she forgave Jayne. Simon was devastated. They plotted to limit the times the couple could share together. Due to their recent success Mal suggested stops on planets that he knew would have temptations a sexually frustrated Merc might find irresistible. 

Simon's mind raced with Mal's revelations. Why had he refused to see River as she was? She was headstrong as a child, highly manipulative, intent on getting her own way always, with the brains to back up the conviction that she was always right. Now that she was no longer crippled by the confusion the Academy had created by altering her brain, and no longer a child, had she changed that much? He saw her as the same but now with lethal skills and untold genius. He had been the one who had released her; he wondered if it had been the only way the Academy had had to control her. He had to tell Mal what exactly they were up against. He felt like he was about to betray River, but realized she had chosen not to let him know how Jayne had turned them into the Feds, said nothing when Simon gushed on Jayne's heroics. 

"Mal, there are things you should know. Those 'bad things' River has done." Mal listened intently "Remember those two days Jayne slept in?" he asked "Seems from his blood work that he had been self-medicating, there were traces of a sedative in his system. I didn't say anything to him or you but later when you left for the Job River confessed to me she had drugged him." 

Mal was staggered "What? How? Why?" was all he got out before Simon went on. 

"She slipped him her nightly medication, which I thought she had been taking, though obviously she hadn't since it would have taken several days worth to have that effect on Jayne. Seems she put it in his drink. Later she broke into his room, not much chance of him hearing her or waking." 

Mal interrupted "Broke in? as in picked the lock? Drugged him huh, he wasn't awake while she was there?" 

Simon shrugged his shoulders "She never said exactly what she did in his room, but I take it he was not conscious." 

Mal's mind was racing "Maybe we're worrying about the wrong person here Doc. Knew she had a crush, but nothin points ta Jayne bein a part of this." 

Simon was defensive "He's hardly innocent, Captain, honestly what do you think a man like Jayne would do if a young girl was offering what River seems to be offering? She needs protection, She feels every emotion to the fullest or sometimes nothing at all." 

Mal asked, "You sayin what I think you're sayin Doc? She's a possible danger to her self and others, could be the only control you have is to withhold her medication. Could be Jayne wants no part of this."? 

Simon closed his eye's "I'm ashamed to say I've had that thought, about Jayne and the Medication." 

Mal sighed. "Well what she did was wrong, but we don't know anything gonna come of it, could be all one-sided. I'll talk to Jayne tomorrow, and I'm gonna fill Zoe in but as far as the rest are concerned the less known the better. Just gonna have to keep better tabs on her, before we have a real problem." 

Simon could only agree. He returned to his room. River was waiting for him, sitting cross-legged on his bed, humming a tune from their childhood. She smiled up at him, glowing in her cheerfulness. 

"Simon!" She jumped from the bed and hugged him tight. When she pulled away her smile was gone but she took his hand "Don't fight me Simon, I know best." 

He kissed her hand but couldn't look her in the eye. "This could end badly for everyone, please, I beg you to reconsider." She pulled away from him going to her room, before she closed the partition completely she told him "Can't, Sorry Simon, The heart knows what it wants" 

The next day Mal filled Zoe in, near demanding that she not tell everything to her gossipy husband. Everyone knew parts of what happened but he wanted to let things come from either River or Jayne. He pulled Jayne into his room, Zoe present, and questioned him. Jayne made sure that Mal knew it was not his idea, but that since he had consented he figured why not. Mal laid down the law, The Rules that he had told River about. He tried to impress on Jayne the almost inevitable consequences to all of Serenity's crew if River felt hurt or betrayed. Jayne argued that he didn't believe she would take out any problems with him on anyone but him. Jayne also defended her stability, their loyalty and his resolve to reign in her wilder nature. "I know I can handle this, Mal. Don't worry." Was the last thing he told the Captain, he left hoping he could deliver. 

Things were tense especially the first week; most of the crew pieced together a good part of what was going on. Zoe and Wash squabbled; River and Simon spent most of the day in the same room but not speaking to the other. River was usually in a good mood, talking to Kaylee and Inara about how happy Jayne was making her. Jayne went about his normal routine and endured dirty looks and some pointed remarks from some crewmembers. River promised things would get better. 

After they dropped off their passengers and everyone got their share of the pay, Mal announced they were taking a break, a vacation. After much discussion they agreed to let Inara work a planet she could keep busy on, on her way she would drop off Shepard Book to a retreat on the same planet. Wash knew of a rim planet that was in perpetual spring and summer, next to no chance of Alliance being around due to the fact that the planet was far from any other and only had produce to trade. Kaylee had persuaded the rest of the crew to stop on the way to pick up extra supplies, fuel and the parts she had been wanting. 

The crew was excited, though Mal insisted that weapon lessons continue and that Zoe would teach Kaylee and River some self-defense. The crew grew accustomed to River and Jayne sitting in corners, heads together, whispering and holding hands. No one saw anything more than Jayne pecking her cheek. Two weeks had gone by since the job and everyone was getting back into a routine. Jayne and River stole 10 minutes here, 15 minutes there. They still had Zoe, Mal, and Simon keeping vigilante tabs on their alone time. 

Everyone agreed Jayne was showing a gentler side; he was less grumpy, more cooperative. The couple worked out at the same time, Jayne helped her in the kitchen; she watched when he gave lessons. The day Inara and Book were to leave on her shuttle, Inara was walking past the cargo bay, hearing music she looked below, she quietly hurried to look for Mal, finding him in the bridge 

"Mal, come with me, you have to see this." She told him a huge smile on her face. 

Curious Zoe and Wash went along. Inara motioned for them to be quiet; they crept along the catwalk above the cargo bay. Music wafted up along with a string of obscenities, Inara covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, she looked over to the other three, their eye's wide, Zoe and Mal's mouths hung open. 

Wash shook his head whispering, "I'm dreaming, amusing as far as dreams go." 

Mal added "That girl works wonders, maybe she is a witch" he asked his 2nd "Zoe, we dreamin or drugged?" 

She chuckled lightly. "Power of love sir, makes you do crazy things." 

They all looked raptly at River trying to teach Jayne to dance, he was intent on watching his feet, whenever he missed a step River would kick his shin and he would let loose another string of curses. The four watched in amazement. 

"You really think its love? Doc thinks Jayne's takin advantage."Mal asked in a low voice. 

Zoe pointed out "Look how hard he's trying to please her. Haven't seen nothing inappropriate sir." 

Below Jayne finally finished the steps correctly. "You did it, I told you, you could." River exclaimed, Jayne pulled her to him "Where's my reward?" he bent planting a searing kiss on River who started to return it but stopped, pushing against him 

"We have an audience" she whispered "Sorry" She pushed away slapping him hard across the face. She said loudly "Against the rules." 

Jayne saw the others out of the corner of his eye, he rubbed his face, not sure what to do. River tried to convey something to him, mouthing the word sorry. He finally understood as he heard the clanging of boots coming down the stairs. "I'm sorry, River. I forgot, wont happen again, swear." He said as he saw her smile and wink at him. 

Mal finally made his way down to them. "Everything alright here?" He asked River, eyeing Jayne suspiciously. 

"Fine Captain, just teaching Jayne some steps, momentary lapse, no harm done." She calmly assured him. 

Jayne jumped in "Yeah, heat of the moment, got it under control, just got a little excited over the, ya know dance." 

Wash quipped, "He does have that inner grace Captain, he was born to prance." 

Zoe's and Inara's laughter broke whatever tension was in the room. Jayne scowled but kept silent. 

Mal's serious mask broke. "I know I was enchanted." He broke out laughing. 

Jayne looked at River, a small smirk on his face before he stomped off. River put an annoyed look on her face "Great. Now I'll never get him to learn to dance. " 

She too left in a huff. Mal and Wash were still talking about the sight of Jayne dancing as they went to return to the bridge. 

Inara and Zoe held back. "You all ready to take off in your shuttle?" Zoe asked. 

Inara studied her "You didn't buy that display did you?" 

Zoe checked to see if the men were out of earshot. "Captain seems convinced." She said. 

"Men. You saw that River wasn't that surprised to see us; no one has seen them that close before. The slap could have been solely for our benefit." Inara mused. 

"Yeah, can't believe Jayne would take those kicks and that slap from someone he was 'holding hands' with." Zoe deducted. 

"Exactly, though from what I've seen River is not being coerced, she may in fact be in charge of whatever is going on between them." Inara said, looking knowingly at Zoe. 

"Probably shouldn't mention unfounded theories to the Captain, won't lie to him though." Zoe said. 

"Of coarse not, I've spent time with River, she's very strong willed, I believe she knows what she wants whether its wise or not." Inara said. 

Zoe agreed "That may be true, every girl has to go through her first love, rarely ends well, just hope we all walk away..." 

"Better?" Inara offered. 

"Alive." Zoe finished. 

Inara raised her eyebrows "Well good luck, I've got to get the Shepard and get going. Have a fun vacation." She left to her shuttle; Zoe went to find the Captain and her husband. 

River had caught up to Jayne in the corridor; she looked both ways insuring they were alone. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing his face where she had struck him "Part of the show." 

Jayne covered her hand with his "Don't worry about it, my fault, shoulda been more careful." 

"You really did well with those steps." River offered. He smiled at her "Yeah well don't know what's more painful, them kicks to my shin or the fact that everyone saw me. Ain't livin that one down anytime soon." 

A few days later they spent the night on a supply planet, Wash and Kaylee, got parts and fuel for Serenity, while Mal and Zoe got supplies. They headed for their destination, a small planet called Paladid, it would take four days to get there but everyone was busy making plans. Simon had spent a lot of time in the last couple of weeks with Kaylee, with River miffed at him and spending her time with Jayne, he had been at a loss of how to fill his time. Kaylee was full of ideas for their time planet bound, she planned picnics and fantasized about the food they would find on the planet. She thought it would be fun to explore the wilderness she imagined would be there. 

"We can eat strawberries, apples, we can get some color on that pale skin of yours, pick flowers, bet there's a pond or lake maybe we can go swimming, heard the captain and Wash talk about catchin some fish, oh Zoe wants ta find a room with a bathtub. That could be fun." 

Simon just smiled at her excitement commenting "Never heard of a bathtub being described as 'fun'." 

Kaylee teased him "Sure can be, specially if ya have bubbles and someone to wash your back." He blushed. She playfully slapped his shoulder "This is like a vacation Simon, people do fun things, let loose on vacations. You're wound so tight over River and Jayne. You need to let it go, let go, if even for a little while. You ain't gonna change them. I know you don't believe it but River seems really happy lately and Jayne, well he's been just as...as. I think she's a good influence on him" 

He apologized "I know, I know I've been so obsessed with this, this abomination. She's my little sister. I just want to protect her; he's so much older, so much more experienced. How could I possibly believe his interest in such an innocent."? 

Kaylee sighed, "Would any man be good enough for you Simon? It's not your decision, and, and don't be mad but what 'boy' could handle River? Maybe she needs a man like Jayne, someone who knows..." 

"Knows what she's capable of?" he finished for her. 

"Exactly. Jayne can take care of himself." She continued. 

Simon's voice was getting angrier "You think he's the one that needs protecting, she's the dangerous one. Right?" 

Kaylee pleaded, "Simon don't. River's my friend but she ain't like the other girls. Could be their a match, opposites attracting, look at Zoe and Wash." 

Simon smirked. "You think River's like Zoe?" Kaylee started giggling which quickly turned into a hearty laugh, 

Simon looked annoyed "What about this situation is so funny?" he asked. 

Trying to get her laughing under control Kaylee said, "I didn't tell you what Wash saw." She tried to catch her breath "Captain, Zoe, Inara and Wash saw River trying to teach Jayne a waltz." Simon tried picturing it in his mind, a smile started to grow on his face. Kaylee went on."Oh yeah, music and everything. Every time he messed up she kicked him in the shin." 

Simon asked "What? Was she wearing her boots?" Simon started chuckling at the thought. 

"That's not all, when he finally got it right she was so happy but then he went and gave her a big kiss." Simon's face was again serious. "Then she hauled off and slapped him." 

Now Simon was concerned "What did Jayne do?" 

Kaylee smiled at him. "He just rubbed his face and apologized." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Wash said she hit him pretty hard too." 

Simon was dumbfounded "I don't even know what to think about that." 

Kaylee said "Well seems she's got him under control." 

Simon smiled at the thought. Kaylee's conversation had elicited so many emotions in him he was exhausted, questioning his own judgments. He surprised Kaylee by pulling her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, he slowly bent to kiss her, he stopped short of her lips, Kaylee waiting expectantly eye's closed 

"May I?" He asked, her eye's opened, held breath let go. "Don't ask" she told him before pressing her lips to his. 

Everyone was eager and ready to go when Wash announced they were landing in ten minutes; Mal was giving last minute instructions to everyone. "Do what you want, have fun." He pointed at Jayne "not too much fun. Planning on stayin awhile don't wanna wear out our welcome. Check in with me from time to time, just want to make sure no one's in jail or kidnapped." 

tbc 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to deementedb


End file.
